


Miraculous Tales of Apex

by ApexMiraculousReader1930



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adventure, Cheese is also involved, Cheesy, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Self-Insert, Wanted to start but never knew how, kinda scared to write Big stories, new heroes, new powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApexMiraculousReader1930/pseuds/ApexMiraculousReader1930
Summary: Needs major fixing. I have an idea for my story I just need to do it as professionally as I possibly can. Kinda learning on the job sorta thing so ciao.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant





	Miraculous Tales of Apex

**Author's Note:**

> Be back after New Year's hopefully

I'm gong to have an actual draft on paper and have real dialogue and everything.

PS this is more to entertain me than you but if you like it yay.


End file.
